Until now, a wide variety of antipsychotic drugs have been developed for the treatment of schizophrenia, mania, etc. Most of these drugs, however, are often found to cause extrapyramidal symptoms which are represented by delayed dyskinesia, Parkinson's disease, etc. in patients receiving continuous administration over a long period and make it difficult for the patients to participate in a social life or return to society.